The Trish And Lita Saga
by GlennCalloway
Summary: What was supposed to be a a girls night out between Trish Stratus and Amy Dumas turns into a series of events that change their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

_**THE TRISH AND LITA SAGA BY GLENN CALLOWAY**_

**DISCLAIMER: **The following writings are totally fictional and for entertainment purposes only. The character of Trish Stratus(Patricia Stratigias) and Lita(Amy Dumas) are sole trademarks of World Wrestling Entertainment. Any character(s) in the following writings are in no way involved with said author. This story is Rated MA for Strong Language, Strong Sexual Situations, Some Alchohol Abuse, and Graphic Depictions of Lesbian Sex.

**WRITER'S NOTE:** This was the very first story I wrote back in 2002. I figured I'd post it since this is my very first post. Feedback and critiques aren't necessary, but are always greatly appreciated.

Our story begins in a vast modeling studio in which the beautiful and talented WWE Divas start a new yearly photo shoot tradition much like the original WWF Divas bikini shoots of the past properly named "WWE Divas Undressed" in where bikinis are replaced with sexy lingerie. One of the Divas elite, Trish Stratus, is now finishing up her last shoot of the day modeling a very simple, yet very sexy satin black nightgown revealing her massive cleavage and long sexy legs. This ensemble was really well worn by the Canadian beauty seeming to cling to her delectable frame with every shot.

There was only one Diva in the WWE who was not part of this photo shoot -  
Amy Dumas, better known to fans around the world as Lita. Her injury back in May, plus her extensive therapy, training, and lack of airtime had put the Xtreme beauty on the backburner of the WWE. She had not been showing it, but she had seemed quite upset with not only not being a major part of the women's division like she once was, but just being a part of the other ladies' lives. With being on the road 300 plus days a year with the Divas, she had built a close bond with all of them, especially Trish. She knew that she could talk to her about almost anything and find comfort in Trish. And by the same token Trish knew that she could expect the exact same confinement in Amy. So much in fact that she had invited her for a regular Girl's Night Out to make her feel better and temporarily forget about her situation.

Amy had made her way to the studio to pick up Trish. She stepped into the vast facility wearing a tight white midriff tank top with equally tight black jeans. Ten minutes had past since she had arrived when finally Trish let her presence be known. Sporting a silk leopard print shirt with only the 2 middle buttons fastened to reveal her cleavage and flat stomach, tight hip-hugging blue jeans, black heels, and a sexy smile, she quickly made eye contact with her crimson-haired friend and gave her a friendly hug.

Trish: Hey Ames. How long you been here? I didn't mean to keep you waiting.

Amy: Don't worry about it. It's only been about 5 or 10 minutes.

Trish: Yeah, well still...anyway, you ready to go?

Amy: Depends on where we're going.

Trish: Oh, girl don't worry. You're gonna love it. C'mon, let's get going.

The two Divas exited the studio and entered Amy's rented 2002 black SUV with Trish on the driver's side and Amy riding shotgun since only Trish knew where they were going. Lita wondered where on Earth Trish could be taking her, but she wasn't worried because she trusted her judgment. As the ladies were about to exit the parking lot, Trish immediately noticed Amy's eyes leering at her as if she was deep in thought. She turn to Lita to comment on it only to find the Xtreme beauty quickly turning her head to stare out the window as if she was hiding something.

Trish: You okay, Ames?

Amy: Huh? Oh yeah, I'm alright.

Trish: Ya sure? You look like you were thinking about something.

Amy: Uh...yeah, I was just wondering where we're goin'.

Trish: Ah, ah, ah! It's a supriiiiise. (sing-song) You'll see when we get there.

With that, they quickly exited the facility and drove off into the night. As said earlier, Trish and Amy were really good friends, and could talk to each other about almost anything, the keyword being ALMOST. There was one thing that Lita felt she could never talk to Trish about: Her romantic feelings towards her. Amy hadn't actually thought of ever having sexual feelings towards another woman before, but there was just something about Trish that made the Xtreme diva wonder what it was like to have a beautiful woman kiss her, caress her, make love to her. It might have been because of the fact that they've tangled with each other so many times in the ring, grabbing and holding each other, glistening under the hot lights of the various arenas.

In the locker room after the matches, the ladies would shower in the large stalls. Trish and Amy have showered together on a number of occasions, and as time went by, Amy would be in the shower with her and find herself sometimes gazing at Trish's wet, naked, well-tanned body daydreaming about making passionate love in the steamy room. Trish would be talking while washing herself and often find her words on deaf ears because of Lita's fantasizing, and would ask her if she was alright. Of course, Lita would say yes and once again deny her feelings to herself. She couldn't help it, for it wasn't only a physical attraction. She would talk to Trish about her problems or vice versa, and they would comfort each other. Right then and there Amy would gaze in Trish's beautiful hazel eyes and yearned to kiss her soft lips and embrace her body to let her know everything would be alright and she'd always be there for her. But she was too afraid of rejection to act on any of her affections. She had no idea how Trish would react to these feelings and didn't want to do anything to jeopardize their friendship, so she settled for being just good friends.

A deafening silence surrounded the interior of the SUV as once again Lita found herself admiring Trish's lovely profile from the passenger's side of the vehicle. Trish would notice every time and look at her ever so slightly,  
but sure enough, Amy would turn away before Trish could even blink. She always tried not to engage in what seemed like such a taboo activity, but as said before, she couldn't help herself. Her physical and mental attraction was just too strong to ignore. Trish finally ended the quiet atmosphere.

Trish: Hey Ames, why are you so quiet, babe? Are you sure you're OK?

Amy: (Deep sigh) Well...never mind.

Trish: No. What is it? You can tell me.

Amy: Never mind. Just forget about it.

Trish: (Disappointed sigh) Ok.

Just as the ladies hit the road exit, the vast SUV truck broke down much to both of their disappointment, especially Trish.

Trish: What the fuck? This is bullshit!

Amy: Trish, calm down. It's not a big deal. I'll just call Triple A.

Trish: It IS a big deal! I had...never mind!

Amy: Nah! What? What did you do?

Trish: (sigh) I booked a private room at the Meat Market.

Amy: You mean that male's strip club?

Trish: Well...yeah.(giggles)

Amy: That's where you were gonna take me? Ah, shit!

Trish: I know. TRUST me, I know!

Amy: Yeah, I bet. They probably know your ass by your first name (lol)!

Trish: (playfully) Fuck you, Amy (lol)!

Amy: (under her breath) yeah, I wish.

Trish: Say what babe?

Amy: Oh, I was just saying that there's a hotel down the road not very far from here.

Trish: O...kay, fine. We can call Triple A there. Let's get moving.

The two Divas quickly grabbed their belongings and started their journey to the hotel. After 15 minutes of walking, they finally reached the quaint little hotel Lita had suggested earlier. They made their way inside and rented a suite on the top floor of the facility with two queen size beds.  
After using the hotel phone, they took the elevator and opened the door of the suite and immediately loved what they saw. The entire suite was engulfed with red and white lace and satin, from the curtains to the bedsheets.

Amy: This room is so beautiful!

Trish: I know! Look at this lace! It's so exquisite! You picked a damn good hotel, Lita.

Amy: Thanks. As much as I've stayed on the road in the past, I learned to stay on top of these things.I sure miss the feeling of...

Trish: (interrupting) Hey, Ames! Come look at this view from the balcony!  
It's amazing!

Amy: (walking and sighing) Wow. It's beautiful.

Trish: It sure is. Look at those lights, those buildings.

But Amy had no interest in any lights or buildings. She had a lovely view right in front of her. As she was about to once again gaze at the voluptuous blonde, she quickly turned away, and suggested that she would take a quick shower before going to bed. Trish quickly insisted she'd be next, and Amy agreed. As Amy made her way to the bathroom, Trish stayed on the balcony observing the evening glamour in front of her in deep thought of what could be the matter with her friend. She had a couple of different theories. The problems between her and Matt, or the stress of not being able to be in the ring. The thought of Amy having feelings for someone in the same sex as her let alone HER HERSELF had never ever crossed her mind, ever. Sure she thought Lita was a beautiful woman, physically and mentally, but she was only a good friend of hers. She never thought of actually being with a woman in that kind of a way.

Meanwhile in the shower, Amy had been enjoying the hot water caressing her sweat-drenched body due to walking to the hotel. She stood in the vast marble stall contemplating on whether it was right or wrong for her to have the feelings she had towards Trish. This has always been a major internal conflict for her, and has spent many a night thinking of how her life would be having Trish as her lover. As she stood there warm and wet in the steam,  
Amy closed her eyes and envisioned her blonde friend in the shower right beside her, wet and sexy from the top of her head to the bottom of her feet...

Trish: Hey lover. See something you like?

Amy: Maybe. Bring your sexy self over here and find out.

Trish: (giggling) Sure thing, babe.

Amy: Your skin is so soft, Trish. Damn, I want you.

Trish: Kiss me Amy, please...

Amy: (moaning) Mmmm...

Trish: Hey, Ames! You alright in there?

Amy: (snapping out of it) Yeah! I'll be out in a minute!

11:30 PM

Amy slowly regained her composure when she looked down to find two rock hard nipples on her breasts and her wetness covering her hand and on the shower's marble floor. She quickly bathed herself but all the while still feeling dirty. She hopped out the stall and cleaned the floor to get rid of the juices. She quickly threw on her spare tank top and white boxers and let Trish know that the shower was available and saw the blond diva already in a black bra and matching thong ready and willing to get in the stall. This site had the redhead very hot and soon found her nips standing at attention through the tanktop. She sat on one of the two comfortable queen sized beds hoping that she would hurry up and get in the shower to relieve the tension. Trish quickly closed the door of the bathroom much to Lita's relief. 20 minutes later. The blonde bombshell stepped in the room, this time in a similar bra and panty set, only in red. Trish quickly hopped on the other bed beside Lita.

Trish: Amy...I'm sorry I couldn't take you out tonight.

Amy: That's alright, Trish. It wasn't your fault. We can do it another time.

Trish: Yeah. I suppose so. I just wanted you to have at least one night of fun since both of us had free time this week. I miss hanging out with you,  
Amy. I really do.

Amy: Me too, Trish. I'm really glad you're my lov...uhhh, friend.

Trish: Your what?

Amy: I'm glad you're my friend.

Trish: No. You were about to say something else. What was it?

Amy: What are you talking about? I'm letting you know that you're a really good friend!

Trish: OK, Amy! I believe ya. I'm glad you're my friend too. Calm down,  
baby.

Amy: I'm...I'm sorry, Trish. I didn't mean to snap at you like that.

Trish: (sighs) It's alright. Listen Amy. I know that there's something on your mind. What I don't understand is why you're keeping it from me. We've always been able to talk about anything. You've even told me about that night that Matt couldn't get it up and blamed it on "stress". (both giggling) If you felt you could tell me that, you should be able to tell me anything. So when you finally do decide that you can't hold back anymore, I'll be there for you no matter what. You know that, don't you?

Lita: (softly) Yeah...I know, Trish. Thanks.

Trish: Good. Well, Good night, Amy.

Amy: Night, Trish...


	2. Chapter 2

The Trish and Lita Saga: Chapter 2(for disclaimer, read chap. 1)

No matter how hard she tried, Amy could not get Trish out of her mind, and remained awake. She figured since she couldn't sleep, she would get some air.  
She slowly made her way to the balcony and leaned on the sturdy banister gazing into the night visions before her. Her yearning for Trish seemed to be escalating by the minute. She wondered why she couldn't just tell her how she feels. Why she couldn't embrace her body tight or kiss her lips. Kiss away all of the pain, the depression and despair. It was enough to make her break down, and finally, the agony was too much for her, and tears came rolling down her soft cheeks.

Trish had been awakened by the sound of the soft summer wind, arose from her bed, and immediately saw Amy on the balcony. Slipping in a complementary bathrobe, she went to the balcony and suddenly heard Lita's sobs becoming louder with every step she took. She then went behind her friend and placed her hand on her shoulder. Lita quickly realized it was Trish and tried her best to dry her eyes, but her attempt was cut to a halt by the blonde beauty when she turned her around and saw her red-haired admirer in great pain.

Trish: Amy, what's wrong honey?

Lita: (sobbing)...

With her eyes full of tears, Amy looked in the hazel eyes of her want-to-be-sweetheart and saw nothing but mutual love and respect. She had been in so much pain holding this secret in that she couldn't even speak at the moment. All she could do was let her emotions go. Without hesitation,  
Trish welcomed her troubled friend with open arms gently embracing her.

Trish: (softly) shhh. it's okay, sweetie. don't cry. shhh...

The warm embrace lasted for what seemed forever for both ladies. Trish absolutely hated to see her friend in pain as she slowly rocked her back and forth, while still embracing and comforting her suffering friend. Amy's crying decreased as she held Trish's body tight, feeling her compassion. She loved Trish so much, but didn't feel she would return it in the same fashion.  
However, at that moment, she felt Trish's love for her, but only as a friend.  
After finally calming Amy down, Trish grabbed her hand and sat her on her bed. Still with her hand holding Amy's, now caressing the top of it with her thumb, and her other hand on Amy's pretty face wiping away what was left of her tears, she made her last attempt to find out the one thing she felt she could never tell her.

Trish: Are you alright now, sweetie?

Amy: Yeah. (sigh) Thanks for being there for me, like usual. Sorry you had to see me like that.

Trish: Honey, I am too. But why were you crying?

Amy: I don't know...I mean...I never meant to break down like that. I...  
I... (takes a deep breath) I love you, Trish.

Trish: I love you too, babe, but whatever's wrong with you is obviously taking a toll on you. Now I know it's hard, but you need to set whatever reasons aside for not saying anything and just come out with it. I'll still be here for you, Amy. You have my word on that, as a woman and as a friend. Now tell me...please?

As Amy sat there with Trish on that bed staring deep into her eyes, she knew that Trish's words were genuine, and finally she couldn't hold it in anymore.  
She HAD to tell her. She then realized that the events of this night happened for a reason. She needed to tell Trish how she felt about her, whether their friendship ended over it or not. But the fact of the matter is that Trish had absolutely assured her that she would always be her friend no matter what.  
She then figured that if she was telling the truth, She really had nothing to fear in the first place. So with that, she took a really deep breath, and gathered all her courage...

Amy:(long sigh)...fuck it.

Amy leaned her lips over to Trish's and finally took the first, and possibly last step to making her dream come true. The result was a quick, sweet, soft kiss on the lips that would either crumble their friendship into dust or have their old relationship rise to the next level. When it was all said and done,  
Trish found herself in the most bewildering state she'd ever been in. Her slender fingers made her way to her lips not believing what they have just endured, and the same silence that had been in that SUV earlier had now crept into that suite. Amy patiently waited for the verdict from Trish, when she finally spoke...

Trish: A...Amy?

Amy: Yes, Trish?

Trish: What just happened?

Amy: Something I've wanted to do for a long time.

Trish: (nervous giggle) Wait. You mean to tell me that...

Amy: Yeah.

Trish: Oh my God. That's why you got mad earlier. You were gonna say...lover?

Amy:(sigh) yep.

Trish: Whoa! I...I don't (giggles louder).

Amy: I didn't feel I could tell you because I thought you...

Trish:...wouldn't want to be your friend?

Amy: Yeah

Trish: Well, I don't know what to say...(sigh) I..I never thought that...  
(giggle) Oh, man.

Amy couldn't believe she actually kissed another woman on the lips. It was weird, but at the same time quite satisfying. The taste of Trish's lips was simply intoxicating to her, and was everything she dreamed about. Wondering whether her feelings were wrong or right was no longer an issue, because quite frankly, if loving Trish was wrong, she never WANTED to be right! But alas, she knew that it was an unorthodox situation, so she immediately prepared for the worse.

Amy: (hesitant) How...are you feeling right now?

Trish seemed to be in a trance due to this turn of events. She truly didn't know what to do about what just happened. Having Lita kiss her was indeed the most bizzare thing she'd ever had happen to her. But the more she thought about it, the clearer it became that way in the back of her mind, she knew what Lita's dilemma was all along. She just thought it would be way too far-fetched to be reality. Looking into the lovely, crimson-haired vixen's eyes made her very weak in the knees at that moment in time and helped her make a very hard decision that would make or break their friendship...

Trish: (deep breath) Amy...I know I said that I'll always be your friend...  
but...I really need to be honest with you since everything's out in the open now...

Amy: ...what is it, Trish?

Trish: (hesitent) Well...I never thought I'd be telling anyone this...but...  
I've...kinda...wondered how being with a woman would be like myself...  
sometimes...

Amy: Are you serious?

Trish: Well...(giggles)..yeah.

Amy: So...you know how I feel about not wanting to look at a woman sexually but you cant...

Trish: ...resist the temptation? I know all about it...especially now...

Amy: Well..what do..you..mean by that?

Trish: I mean that I've always thought you were beautiful, Lita, but now...as I look into your eyes, I truly feel a yearning for you too...

Amy: ...(softly) please kiss me, Trish...

With those four words, the two beautiful Divas explored each other's sexuality for the first time. They started off with a soft, simple kiss,  
eventually turning into a very passionate French kiss. They both loved the taste of each other's feminine mouth juices, and quickly yearned for each other's touch. A few minutes of kissing lead to both ladies admiring each other's gorgeous bodies. Trish rose up from the bed and positioned herself in front of Amy. She quickly grabbed the Xtreme Diva's hand and motioned her to undo her robe. The lusty redhead was more than happy to oblige. She unfastened the buxom blonde's robe, slowly opened it and made her way to her stomach, beginning to gently peck her six-pack and navel. Trish let her robe drop to the floor and straddled herself on Amy to let her get better access. She softly moaned with pleasure as Amy made her way to her chest.  
After undoing Trish's red bra, she immediately fell in love with what she saw-two large, gorgeously crafted tits with two brown, rock hard areolas staring at her, as if they were saying "kiss us".

Amy, finally getting to explore Trish's delicious breasts, softly, but firmly started squeezing the pair and brought her mouth toward them, starting with a soft kiss and a luscious lick. She quickly starting sucking her juicy nipples, loving the flavor of her sweet boobs. Trish let out a seductive coo,  
loving every minute of Amy's onslaught of lust. She never felt so sexy, so free. She never thought in her wildest dreams that she would enjoy the touch of another woman let alone her best friend.

Trish: (moaning) Ooooooh...that feels so good, baby...

Amy: Damn, you taste good, Trish.

Both ladies were basking in the passionate atmosphere as Lita continued to pleasure Trish with her endless licking, kissing, and sucking. She now felt that it was time to make her sexy friend succumb to her affections while she had the chance. So her lips made their way to Trish's and once again tongue wrestled with her. Stroking her long, blonde locks, she gave her one last kiss for the moment, and prepared to please Trish like never before.

Amy: God, you're so beautiful, Trish. I've been waiting for this moment for so long.

Trish: Well, baby. The waiting is over, cause I can't get enough of your touch.

Amy: I'm happy for that, cause I'm just getting started. Bend over, baby.

Trish was more than happy to fulfill her request. She was now eager to feel more of Lita's loving caress. She took off her red thong to reveal a letter I-shaven vagina in the front, and a round, juicy ass in the back. She slowly bent over letting Amy have a glimpse at her dripping wet pussy awaiting for her new lover to make her next move. The lusty redhead crawled to Trish's luscious clit lips and begin playing with them teasing Trish. She then took off her tank showing off her large tits with rigid, swollen nipples. She went over to Trish and stuck her breasts in her lover's mouth, letting her suck her, while at the same time playing and fingering Trish's pussy. Both woman were at each other's mercy, moaning in delight. Amy was now ready to make the Canadian beauty see what she's been missing.

Amy: I'm gonna show you what I got now, baby.

Trish: (moaning) Uhhh...make me cum...

Amy: Yes, ma'am.

Amy went right around the corner to the sweet treat that awaited her. Her tongue found her way to the moist lips of her lover. Tasting a woman's sex for the first time was an experience she'd never forget. She dived right in and immediately fell in love with the taste. To heighten the sensation,  
she then slowly ridged her finger in her tight asshole, pushing it in and out. Much to her delight, Trish cherished every minute of the sexual encounter, eyes clinched shut, panting and heaving louder by the second as she reached closer and closer to her peak. Amy playfully spanked the diva's left cheek gaining confidence.

Amy: You like that, baby?

Trish: (panting) Aahh...hell yeah! Lick that shit! Uhh! Aahh!

Amy: Now I'm REALLY gonna let ya have it!

Amy continued to lick and finger-fuck Trish, this time sticking two in her pussy and one still in her delicious ass, ramming it in and out and smacking her large posterior in delight. It was obvious that Trish wouldn't be able to stand this much longer. She anxiously awaited for the blonde bombshell to show her appreciation for the sensual escapade.

Amy: C'mon, Trish! Cum for me, baby! CUM, GODDAMMIT!

Trish: AAAHHH, SHIT! OH GOD, I'M FUCKIN' COMING!

Finally, the mixture of pleasure and pain was too much for her to bear,  
resulting in an abundance of juices flowing from Trish's clitoris like a waterfall. Amy sopped up every single drop, savoring her womanly liquids.  
It was everything that Lita had dreamed about. She smiled from ear to ear knowing she pleased her fellow diva as she did. After her hefty orgasm,  
Trish could do nothing but turn over and gaze at her lusty friend, lying on the bed, weak as a kitten.

Trish: (breathing heavily) Damn, that was so fuckin' good! I should take you out more often. (both giggling)

Amy: I'm so glad you liked it. I loved pleasuring you.

Trish: Trust me, you did a really good job. I love the way you make me feel,  
but now I think it's time to return the favor. Come here and gimme a kiss,  
lover.

Once again, Trish and Lita locked lips, as Trish got what was perhaps a preview of what she could look forward to by tasting remnants of her own juices in Amy's mouth. Trish made her way to Lita's perky jugs and got to work pleasing her with her various licking and sucking. The scarlett-haired beauty loved the feel of Trish's sweet tongue massaging her hard nipples,  
cooing in enjoyment. She drowned in extasy as her buxom lover continued to pleasure her now working her way down her washboard stomach. Trish then slowly pulled off Amy's now damp boxers due to her horny state, and saw the mouth-watering suprise before her, curious of how it would taste. So she took one finger and gently put it deep in the sweet sexbox, pushing it in and out. She eventually ended the experimentation by taking in the fragrant smell of Amy's vagina and put her juice drenched finger on her tongue savoring the flavor, and enjoying it greatly. She quickly buried her face in Amy's sweet spot, kissing the inside of her thigh, then took a deep breath and dove in.

Trish had finally tasted a woman's pussy for the first time and loved it. She knew that she had to make Amy feel just as good as she had made HER feel.  
She felt it was her obligation to do it, being the good friend that she is.  
So with that, she fingered and tongued her slowly and escalated it as the moment lived on, heightening Lita's moans.

Amy: (moaning) Baby, lick it! Ohhh yeah!

Trish: Is this what you wanted, Ames? Hmmm?

Amy: Yes! Oh God, that feels so gooood!

Trish, in pure lesbian fashion, tongued and fingered Amy's womanhood like there was no tommorow. Now sticking one of her free fingers in Amy's ass,  
her sexual adventure continued as her red-headed lover legs quivered, almost ready for her orgasm. Gaining this knowledge, Trish had doubled her efforts to please her. She could already feel it coming.

Trish: Mmmm...I know you love it, Lita! Let's see that cum!

Amy: OH SHIT! I'M GONNA CUM! AH FUCK!

Trish's head was nearly squashed due to Amy wrapping her legs around it. The sensation was too great for her, and she immediately squirted out her mass amount of cum right on her face and in her mouth. Trish was more than happy to savor the luscious juices and did just that. After her orgasm ended, the weakened Amy simply gazed at her, admiring her sexy, naked body as she tasted the remainder of Amy's cum. Trish crawled to her lover's side and cuddled up to her, placing her head on her chest.

Trish: So, was it everything that you hoped for?

Lita: Whoo. Yeah, it was amazing. I've never felt that kind of pleasure before. It was so much more sensual and passionate than what I'm used to.

Trish: I know. It was some of the best sex I've ever had. Much better than a man could give me, I'll tell you that!

Amy: Amen to that! It's probably cause we're both women and have similar needs.

Trish: Yeah. We know what we like. They don't take the time!

Amy: Men are stupid!

Trish: I know! (both giggling) I'm so glad that truck broke down, or we would've never have known how happy we could truly make each other.

Amy: Yeah. Thanks for making my dream a reality, Trish.

Trish: No need. I should be thanking you for making me realize that you're all I need to be happy.

Amy: The best thing about it is that nobody would ever suspect us.

Trish: You're right, baby. No one needs to know.

Trish and Amy gazed at one another with admiration as they gave each other one last kiss before finally going to sleep. They were both very tired, but very happy, holding each other tight. What started off as such a weird situation ended in joy as the night drew to a close... 


End file.
